Hacked
by CC.Lda
Summary: Ariadne and Arthur are having their dreams "hacked". They move to another country and are left in peace, at least for awhile.  Short-fic  It can be a companion to "Windows and Shadows" or a stand alone. You choose. Hope you enjoy it.


**N.A: **This was suppose to be a continuation to my other short-fic "Windows and Shadows" but i was advised to let her stand alone. So if you want to think of it as a following you can and if you don't it's ok, it can be an independent story. If you want to see the graphic that inspired this you can go to my tumblr and check this post: post/3430821104/picture-from-here-follows-this-short-story , you can get the rest of the url on my profile page ^^

**Hacked**

_"I want to have that dream again...  
The one where I wake up and I'm alive"_

The nightmares didn't go away. Every night she had them, and then he started having nightmares too. It didn't take him too long to realize that their dreams where being "hacked". Arthur knew the symptoms too well. Vivid dreams, repeating themselves over and over again, loved ones going "bad". It was the way their subconscious had of warning them that something wasn't right.  
So they moved. They change house, city and country. It wasn't like they wouldn't be travelling and working most of the time, but a "safe nest" like Ariadne liked to call their home, was always welcome. Hotel rooms where too much impersonal and after being in dreams where you worked in a lot of hotels you just wanted to go home, not to another hotel.  
Arthur hadn't like the idea of a home, of a house full of pictures of them and getting also dirty in account of eating in front of the tv and not making the beds in the morning. But when he saw it, when Ariadne had showed him what she had done with her tiny apartment he had felt in love with the space and the idea.  
Ariadne hadn't approved of the moving but alas, there was nothing she could do. After all if Arthur was right and someone was spying on them, if someone was trying to get inside their heads, they had to do something. And so they moved. The first month passed like a summer breeze. The apartment was bigger and Ariadne had the time of her life decorating it with Arthur help. He even had space for a tiny office and she had her architect table in the living room so she could make him company while he watched tv, or he could make her company.  
The dreams of "Windows and Shadows", as they had called them, stopped almost instantly. Ariadne had sleep so well the first couple of nights that she even seamed younger, even Arthur was more relaxed knowing no one had follow them. Life was great, life was grand, as they say, until the dream with the window returned.  
Ariadne was at her architect table projecting the maze for their next job when she looked up to see Arthur. When she saw him looking at the window she knew almost instinctively that she was in a dream, she didn't need to touch the bishop pawn inside her pocket to knew she was right.  
Even so, she decided to pretend she hadn't notice anything strange. She putted a smile on her face, and changed the maze she was constructing into an old maze they had used some years ago. One of her first mazes, a simple and clean maze. Maybe if the person who was following them though they had gotten what they want, they would be left alone. Even so, she knew they would have to look for another apartment.  
- This time - she though - I want a house with a garden!  
Arthur turned and smiled at her.  
- So love - he said - how is it going?  
She smiled back. Oh that bastard forger, he was so wrong if he though he could copy Arthur to the perfection.  
- Ohhh you know how it is… - she said calmly but smiling - last minute changes… Do you wanna come and see them with me? - she invented with her hand - I think something is wrong with my scheme and I just can't figure out what it is…  
She saw him walking towards her and let him look at her maze. He looked at it for a while, like he was trying to memorise it or find a flaw in her maze. When he finish he gave her back the maze saying:  
- It seams fine by me… A little bit too basic… - he had raised one eyebrow - I though you were moving to more complicated things…  
She shocked her head.  
- No, the simpler the better, there's less chance of seaming too unrealistic, you know that Honey…  
Arthur smiled and kissed her. Then she was sure it wasn't him, Arthur hated to be called "Honey".  
- Soooo - she said as he walked away - I was thinking, what do you think about us going to Malibu next week?  
- Malibu? - he asked with a trembling voice.  
- yeah, I think it would be good…  
He was looking at the window. He saw the neighbours drawing near the house and swallow dry. He tried looking away but he couldn't since he caught sight of Ariadne in the windows reflection. He saw her picking up a gun from the table. He turned back quickly.  
- Ariadne, what are you doing?  
- I'm just gonna say this once…  
Her voice cold as ice, her eyes piercing through his. He was trembling, she wasn't. It was her dream, it was her mind, it was her subconscious and she knew how to protect herself.  
- Get of my house, get of my mind and STOP trying to impersonate my husband…  
- But Ariadne, I'm your…  
- Honey? - she grinned - yeah, right… I don't care who you are… - then she smiled - For now…  
And she shot him. First in the foot, she hear him scream.  
- Ariadne, please! Are you out of your mind! - he said.  
She rolled her eyes. The irony of the sentence made her smile.  
- I wish!  
She then aimed at his arm, his elbow and some other areas before she let the neighbours in the house, and saw them taking knifes and lamps and hitting him to dead. Then she shot herself.  
Arthur, the real one, was sleeping beside her. He didn't wake when she sat up, so she knew he had to be drugged. He would wake as soon as she moved in bed. She looked around but she saw no one. She got up and turned most of the lights on, saw the hole house and found nothing.  
She then turned back to bed. She picked Arthur hand and checked his vital signs, making sure he was just sleeping and completely out of danger. He snored a bit and she smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
She would wait until the morning to tell him what had happen. Now she knew they were after her sketches, her mazes. She was the best at her job, she knew it, Arthur had push her to be the best and she had let him, so now she was the best. They were the best point-man and the best architect in the "market", it was only logic that someone at some point would want to steal her mazes.  
Arthur snored a little more and she smiled. She turned the lights off in every single room of the house before returning to the bedroom. There she hooped into bed, which would drive Arthur mad and would wake him if he wasn't drugged, turn off the light on her bed table, hugged him and went back to sleep. She knew she was safe, at least until the next morning. Arthur was going to kill her for not waking him up. But she would tell the truth, she had tried, he wouldn't awake. She smiled, he wasn't going to fall for that one, but she didn't care. Softly she went back to sleep.

**The end.**


End file.
